1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to initiating operations in an information handling system and in particular to optimizing boot time during start-up in an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems use basic input-output system (BIOS)/unified extensible firmware interface (UEFI) firmware/software to initialize and test the system hardware components and to load an operating system. The BIOS/UEFI provides an abstraction layer for the hardware to allow application programs and operating systems to interact with the keyboard, display, and other input/output devices. The BIOS/UEFI firmware/software is stored in a non-volatile memory device such as a flash memory device and is designed to work with a particular model of computer.
A secure boot policy is a security method that insures that an information handling system uses only trusted firmware/software in the booting operation. During start-up of the information handling system, the firmware checks the signature of each piece of boot software, including firmware, software and the operating system. If the signatures are good, the information handling system boots and the firmware gives control to the operating system.
With a conventional boot operation, a reboot of the information handling system is automatically triggered whenever a secure boot policy is changed during the boot device selection phase of the boot process. A system reboot is required to check the integrity of all the BIOS/UEFI images or drivers in the driver execution phase using the secure boot policy. This integrity check causes a significant delay in booting the information handling system and also in the operating system launch time.